BFDIA Randomized/Episode 14
Match: OMG, now that there are no more teams, we have to form like, an alliance! Ruby: Oh! Can I join! Match: Yeah! Match: Book and Ice Cube, you can join too! Book and IC: Yay! Firey: Can I join? Match: Uh, no. Maybe if you were nicer, I would have let you join! Firey: But I was on your team! Match: You wouldn't have been if Pencil wasn't there. *intro* Announcer: Okay, it's time for Cake at Stake. One of you will be getting eliminated. Cake at stake! Announcer: Today, we received 8 votes. Let's see the likes. TV: Match (2 votes) Ruby (1 vote) Yellow Face (1 vote) Match: OMG, I get a prize?! *spins wheel* *gets a mirror* Match: Well, at least I can admire myself. Marker: Really? Announcer: Anyways, let's see who's going home. Today's cake is chocolate cake. Everyone: Yeah! Announcer: But it's dark chocolate. Everyone: Aww! Match: OMG, really, no one like, likes dark chocolate. Announcer: Since you all aren't up for elimination. You're safe. *throws cake at all non-UFE contestants* Announcer: Ruby, with 0 votes. You are safe. Ruby: Yay!! *catches cake* Announcer: Yellow Face. With only one vote, you are safe. *throws cake* Yellow Face: *eats cake* Announcer: Match, you're missing Pencil, huh? Match: Yeah. Announcer: And Marker, you're missing Pen, huh? Marker: Yeah. Announcer: Well, one of you will meet your best bud again. And that person is.... Announcer: Marker. Marker: WHAT?! Announcer: I'm sorry, but with two votes, you are eliminated. *marker gets flung into the tlc* Announcer: Final 10. You all get a reward. Everyone: Yay! Eggy: What's the reward? Announcer: You all get BFDIA's DDDDDDDDSSSSSSSSS Saw: What's that supposed to mean? Announcer: Duper Duper Duper Duper Duper Duper Duper Duper Super Swag Suspension Super Super Super Super Superb Screen Saw: That doesn't make any- Annoucner: You can play with them later. Your next challenge is to find some needy's in a haystack. Saw: Needy's? *needle slaps both of them* Needle: Don't call me Needy! Announcer: Needle, how did you get out? Oh no. The TLC/LOL Is broken. Okay, your challenge is to catch all of the contestants and put them in this backup TLC/LOL. You get 2 points for every contestant you catch. Go. Ruby: I got Needy! *throws needle in tlclol* Announcer: Ruby gets two points. Firey: Hey! Why is there a smaller me? Firey Jr: I'm Firey Jr! Firey: Oh! Okay! Want to have some fun? Firey Jr: Yeah! Firey: *throws firey jr in tlclol* Firey: I'm sorry! Eggy: Saw, you have to scare people! Everyone is afraid of you! Use that to your advantage! Saw: Wow! Nice idea Eggy! Pencil: Match! Match: OMG, Pence-Pence! Pencil: I missed you so much! Match: OMG, me too! But first. *throws pen and marker into tlclol* Pencil: Why did you do that? Match: Because they are like, so annoying. Cake: Who wats fwee cake! Some conestants: Me! Me! Me! Cake: It in hwer! Some contestants: Yeah! *they go in the tlclol* Coiny: So, He- BLUGH! Pin: What? Coiny: It's Firey. Firey: >:( Coiny: Yeah, whatever, anyways, he Firey: *throws coiny in tlclol thingy* Pin: Hey! We we're talking! Firey: I'm sorry, I just can't stand Coiny! Here you can talk to him *picks up pin* Pin: No! Wait! Firey: *throws pin to tlclol* Cloudy: *gasp* Bell! Bell: Wha? Oh! It's not what it looks like! Cloudy: Yes it is. IT'S CLEARLY WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! Bell: It was just a prize! I couldn't move!! Cloudy: I thought we were friends! Bell: But Cloudy! Cloudy: Our friendship is OVER! Bell: But- Can I atleast put you in the TLC? Cloudy: Fine. *bell puts cloudy in the tlc* Announcer: Wow, this is boring, I'm just going to speed up time. Firey: Wait, Announcer, YOU CAN- Announcer: Okay, time has been sped up. I can see that you got all of the eliminated contestants in the TLC. Announcer: Except Pencil. Firey: *throws pencil in tlc/lol thingy* Match: OMG, Firey! Now you will never join our alliance, ever! Announcer: Anyways, let's tally up the scores Announcer: Ice Cube, Match, and Book. I can guarantee you will be getting UFE. But I'm not sure about Ruby and Yellow Face. Yellow Face: So who's gonna get- Announcer: Okay, Yellow Face and Ruby will be UFE at the same time. Announcer: Voters, vote for Yellow Face, Ruby, Book, Match, and Ice Cube. Voting ends April 3rd 2:30 PM (ETC) Voting Vote who you like/dislike. Aftermath Firey: Everytime I get near Match, she slaps me! Book: You should have let someone else take care of Pencil. Firey: Yeah, well, I have the highest points out of everyone. I gotta keep that going. Category:BFDIA Randomized